


Dominance

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Oblivious Q, Vampire James Bond, protective moneypenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Q manages to hack Silva’s security system and Moneypenny kills everyone else on her way. The problem is that Bond has been kept in a cell for weeks and he’s starving.Which means he doesn’t recognize any of them.“He’s going to kill us both if we open it,” Moneypenny mumbles, preparing her shotgun with a silver bullet. “I think I’ll have to shoot him.”





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Dominance居高临下](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514070) by [AlbertWeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn)



There are some humans among double-ohs, although the majority of them are vampires and even though they’re stronger and faster than humans that doesn’t mean they don’t have to be rescued.

Proof of that is Q having to board a plane, passing out on the seat next to Moneypenny just to go find out what happened to 007.

He hates flying, that’s why he’s never going to forgive 007 for making him go all the way to Argentina to save him.

Q manages to hack Silva’s security system and Moneypenny kills everyone else on her way. The problem is that Bond has been kept in a cell for weeks and he’s starving.

Which means he doesn’t recognize any of them.

“He’s going to kill us both if we open it,” Moneypenny mumbles, preparing her shotgun with a silver bullet. “I think I’ll have to shoot him.”

The agent hears them speak and gets closer, eyes completely red due to the thirst; he looks like a predator.

“Wait!” Q whispers to Moneypenny before turning to look at the agent. “007.”

“You smell good,” Bond comments, showing his fangs while he speaks. “I can’t wait to taste your blood.”

Now, he had made comments like those before, but always in a playful tone, just to make Q frown at him because even though the agent likes to flirt, the Quartermaster knows he’d never date someone like him.

Not that he cares either.

There’s none of that playful tone now though; Q takes a deep breath, trying not to shiver.

“Okay, I’m going in.”

“Are you crazy? I cannot risk your life, Q! You’re too important to MI6. Let me shoot him!” She whispers furiously.

“Listen, I have an idea… I think it’s going to work, besides, if he attacks me then you can shoot him if you want. Just please, trust me.”

Q opens the cell carefully, the vampire doesn’t seem to want to get out; he waits patiently for him to get inside.

It’s a bad idea; Q doesn’t know much about vampires anyway, he just read about the bite thing a couple of weeks ago…

He’s not sure if it’s real.

A bite to stablish dominance? It could just piss him off even more.

“You’re beautiful,” if Q wasn’t so nervous, he would’ve rolled his eyes at that. Even consumed by thirst Bond is still Bond.

“Come here… I bet you’re hungry,” Q says and almost regrets it when, in the blink of an eye, he finds himself in the vampire’s arms.

“I’ll be gentle…”

“Well I won’t,” Q huffs before leaning to bite his neck. The vampire freezes and the Quartermaster is pretty sure he’s going to die when 007 pushes him away.

His eyes are not red anymore. He looks confused.

“Q?”

“Thank God!” The man mumbles, taking one of the bottles with synthetic blood he brought with him. “Here, drink this.”

Bond does as he’s told, staring at Q while Moneypenny opens the cell again.

“Time to go, boys.”

“Q, did you bite me?”

“Well… yes.”

Bond grins from ear to ear.

***

There’s something wrong with 007; there’s nothing new about him spending his free time in Q branch (he used to do that just to piss Q). But now he follows the Quartermaster like a puppy, brings him sweets and flowers and bares his teeth at any other agent that comes awfully close to Q.

R doesn’t seem surprised though and she’s a vampire as well, maybe she knows something Q doesn’t.

“So you’re finally dating!”

“We’re not dating and what do you mean ‘finally’?” Q says, before explaining everything that happened. “I think I broke him.”

She rolls her eyes.

“The bite is not to stablish dominance! If a human bites one of us like that it means you want to start a courtship. It’s basically a declaration of love!”

Q blushes, cursing himself.

“What do I do now?”

“Enjoy it?” She chuckles when she sees him narrow his eyes. “I mean everybody knows Bond is in love with you–No, don’t give me that look now, he really is! You’re just too oblivious to notice. Of course, if you don’t like him, then–”

Someone pulls Q away from R, the powerful pair of arms seem really determined not to let him go now.

“I’ve missed you,” Bond purrs in his ear. He presses his lips against Q’s temple gently, making the Quartermaster blush. “I can’t wait to make you my mate… We’ll be together for–”

“Wait, 007…”

“Why don’t you call me James?” The vampire frowns, looking hurt.

Q sighs.

“There’s something you need to know.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” R mumbles. “Good luck, boss!”

Bond doesn’t take it well at all.

“You bit me to calm me down?” The vampire asks and Q has to admit it really sounds stupid when he says it like that.

“It was to stablish dominance! But yeah, it wasn’t my brightest idea,” he whispers watching as the agent’s expression turns into sadness.

“So you don’t… Well, I guess I’ll stop bothering you,” the vampire says, taking a step back.

“Wait! James!” Q grabs him by the sleeve to stop him from leaving. “I’m definitely not ready to be your mate… yet. But I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“How do I know you’re not saying this out if pity?”

Q rolls his eyes, takes him by the tie and gives him a kiss that makes Bond gasp.

The vampire kisses back, desperate and possessive; it’s like he’s been waiting a long time for that moment.

When they pull apart, there’s a smug grin back on Bond’s face.

“I’ll pick you up at 8.”

Q is not sure if he made the right decision, but he’s definitely excited about that first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more fics: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
